The Crow : Endless Love
by Shadow Saiyan Widow
Summary: Jonathan and his Fiance, Natalie, are killed by gang members in there motel room. Jonathan comes back and seeks revenge on his and Natalie's killers.
1. Chapter 1 : Endless Love

The camera is soaring in the air, looking down on the cold, rainy night. It stops and pans over to a lit room in a hotel. The camera glides in there, and approaches two lovers, Jonathan and Natalie. Both laying down on the couch side by side.

"Jonathan, I love you." the girl whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"I love you more." the man whispered back.

"No you don't!" she instantly replied, smiling.

"Oh yes I do!" he responded, rolling over on top of her and tickling her. When he stopped, he leaned down and kissed her. Just then, the door was kicked down and 4 men with guns came in.

"Get 'em!" one man in the back screamed.

"W-Who are you!?" Jonathan screamed, jumping to his feet. "And what do you want with us!?"

The one in front smiled, not saying a word, quickly shooting Natalie in the head. She instantly fell over and died.

"N-Natalie!!" Jonathan roared, tears shooting out from his eyes.

"Oh, be happy, you're going with her!" the man laughed.

"N-NO!!!" Jonathan yelled, running towards him, and unloading a series of punches to him, before quickly being pulled off by 2 men.

"Y-you are going to die PAINFULLY!!" the man screamed.

"Try your best!" Jonathan replied, preparing to meet death.

The leader of the four, pulled out a pocket knife, and opened it slowly. He slowly shoved the knife into his gut, the blood slowly dripped from the wound in Jonathan's stomach. The leader repeatedly stabbed Jonathan, then quickly slashed his throat. They picked up Jonathan and Natalie's bodies and dropped them into a sewer hole.

"Y-you're going to die…ALL OF YOU!!!" Jonathan retched, as his and his lover's bodies fell down and smacked the ground below 


	2. Chapter 2 : Try Your Best, Skull!

**1 year later…**

_The camera is staring into the dark, cold, wet ally way, the camera turned as a Crow flew out of the bush in front of the camera. The camera followed the black bird, as it landed on top of the sewer hole cover. The bird's 'caw' echoed. The camera went into the sewer where the bodies of Jonathan, and Natalie lay. It zoomed in on Jonathan's eyes. He opened his eyes and gasped for air, soon realizing he needed no air, no heartbeat, no nothing. He was as dead as his father. But he is alive in some way._

"H-How is this possible?" Jonathan asked himself.

"Anything is possible Jonathan." a voice said calmly.

"W-where are you!? Who are you!?" Jonathan yelled.

"I am everywhere you are. I am your guide. Follow me, and justice will be served." the voice replied.

"What justice!?" he screamed, pulling his long black hair.

"Of your death, and Natalie's death of course." the voice answered.

Jonathan struggled with his emotions, throwing things, breaking things, anything he could do that was destructive.

"Calm down Jonathan." the voice whispered.

Jonathan stopped, and had a flashback of him and Natalie in there Motel…

_"Jon, stay still, I am going to put make-up on you." Natalie smiled._

_"NO! Why?" Jonathan screamed, hiding his face._

_"Because once, I was saved by this man, and he is my hero. But now that I know I will never see him again, this will make you my hero." Natalie replied, pushing her hair off to one side._

_"O-Okay…" he said back to her, softly._

_Natalie grabs a white see-though-ish container and opens it and grabs a paintbrush. She begins to paint his face, covering every inch of skin on his face, 'til his face looked like a ghost. She grabbed another container, and opened it and dipped the paintbrush in it and it was black this time. She painted his eyes and lips and made him look like a sad clown._

_"See, you look just like him." she said, kissing him softly._

_"I will be your hero, no matter what." he replied, hugging her tightly_.

Jonathan looked over to the mirror and grabbed the paintbrush Natalie had used. He painted him self identically, then he whispered "I will be your hero, no matter what." He then grabbed his long trench coat and walked outside in the cold rain. He walked speedily to a nightclub just a few blocks from the Motel. He walked in and walked straight through the dance floor and into a room in the back. He saw a familiar looking guy.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!? Halloween isn't for 5 months!" laughed the man. "Get this punk outta here."

"Haha, no problem Skull." laughed a guard.

"I only want you Skull." Jonathan screamed, jumping up on Skull's desk.

"Okay, let's go." Skull laughed, opening a drawer in the desk and bringing out a gun. He cocked it and shot Jonathan in the chest.

"Haha, not so smart Skull." Jonathan laughed.

"What the fuck!?" Skull roared.

"C'mon…Try Your Best…" Jonathan continued.

Those three words brought back the one year memory of when he helped kill Jonathan and Natalie.

"You! Your dead!" Skull screamed in horror.

"Not dead enough.." Jonathan smiled. He then grabbed Skull by this throat and screamed, "WHO KILLED ME, AND NATALIE!?"

Skull made a gurgling sound.

"TELL ME" Jonathan ordered.

"Kirk…." he choked.

Jonathan smiled and through him out the window, where he landed on top of a car. "Have a good day boys."


End file.
